The prior art is represented generally by U.S. Pat. Nos. 881,117; 1,957,159; 1,978,124; 2,476,895; 2,966,911 and 4,033,352. These patents disclose animal castrating devices operating essentially by cutting or crushing the spermatic cords. The use of heat to sever the cords by searing and cauterization is not disclosed. The simultaneous severing of the cords and cauterizing the remaining severed ends is not disclosed. A device for simultaneously severing an animal's horn by cutting and cauterizing the area from which the horn is severed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,377.